The present invention relates generally to hair grooming tools and, more specifically, to a blade gapping tool used to set the gap on a hair clipper bladeset.
Hair trimmers typically use a bladeset having two blades, a fixed blade and a moving blade which laterally reciprocates relative to the fixed blade. The moving blade is coupled to a guide member using fasteners, while the guide member is slidingly coupled to the fixed blade. The distance between the tips of the teeth of the upper blade and the tips of the teeth of the lower blade is referred to as the bladeset gap. The bladeset gap is adjustable by moving the upper blade relative to the lower blade in a direction normal to the direction of reciprocation of the moving blade.
Hair clipper bladeset manufacturers usually assemble bladesets when the bladeset is manufactured. Users of hair trimmers may disassemble the bladeset to sharpen and/or clean the blades. Currently, bladesets are assembled manually which can be demanding due to the difficulty in holding the moving blade still relative to the fixed blade while using fasteners to fix the moving blade to the guide member. In addition, it can be difficult to obtain a consistent bladeset gap.